Blotlings
The Blotlings are the essential backbone of the Shadow Blot's army. Like the Blot, they are creations of Paint and Thinner, and are vulnerable to the two substances. The Lost Characters appear to be a type of Blotling as well, but they cannot be defeated with Paint or Thinner. Info Blotlings come in several different varieties. Although all of the Blotlings serve the Shadow Blot, some are a direct spawn of him while others are former inhabitants of the Cartoon Wasteland turned into Blotlings. They can be found everywhere in the Wasteland, except for in Mean Street (likely because Mean Street is under the protection of Oswald). They are very aggressive creatures; unless under certain circumstances, such as Ghost Ian's Blotlings that merely dislike Mickey, they will attack anyone or anything that is not of their own kind. Fate The fate of the remaining Blotlings is unknown. It has been proven that there are some left, evidenced by Animatronic Donald being tormented by a Spatter in the ending cutscene if the player chooses not to repair him during the game. The Shadow Blot can be one of the surviving Blotlings if the player chooses to befriend him with Paint. It is also important to know that since Paint rains down on Wasteland during the ending cutscene of the game, all remaining Blotlings may have been befriended, minus the one seen gnawing on Animatronic Donald's glass dome during the bad ending. If the player chooses to befriend the blotlings during the battle in Mean Street, an NPC will remark that he encountered a befriended Blotling that walked up to him then walked away. Gameplay Mickey Mouse has the choice of either destroying a Blotling with Thinner or turning it ally with the player using Paint. Mickey can also use Bunny Children to devour the blotlings for him. Also, a large majority of them can be defeated using the spin move of Mickey to throw them into an nearby thin pool or off an edge. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, the new Blotling, the Dropwing, replaces the Seer from the first game. Also, one-eyed Spatters appear in the game, controlling Blotworx from the inside. In the sequel, neither the Fake Shadow Blot nor the Bloticles reappear. So it appears the Paint rain didn't turn them all good or they somehow got tuned back to their evil way of living. However the new Blotling, the Dropwing, replaces the Seer and the one-eyed spatter may mean that those aren't the same one's in the first game. Perhaps the transformed toons can spawn blotlings themselves or some of the purple plot plubs were left after the Paint rain and spawned new blotlings. The originals were either hiding out, killed off or migrated to get away. Or maybe the Beettleworx turned them back. It's show in the first game that damage from an evil Blotling will turn back a friendly blotling. We can suppose the blotlings driving the Blotworx is a sign that they have been enrolled by the Mad Doctor and are under his control or that of another. Apart from that there is no difference on how to fight them, you can even use Oswald's electricity to stun them for a while. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Some remaining Spatters invade the Castle of Illusion.They are now uncommon enemies on the game and one of most powerful. List of Blotlings *Seers *Spatters *Dropwings *Sweepers *Spladooshes *Slobbers *Bloticles *Shadow Blot Trivia * Apparently, the remaining Blotlings in the end of Epic Mickey were not affected by raining Paint at the end of the game and wandered Wasteland until they found homes in Blot Alley and Disney Gulch. *If the player chooses to befriend the Blotlings during the battle in Mean Street, an NPC will remark that he encountered a befriended Spatter that walked up to him then walked away. *If you defeat a Blotling with Thinner, it will melt into the ground. They way they melt, if reversed, may look like the way Spatters had spawned in earlier concept art by appearing as a bubbling dark pile then jumping out of the ground. *Although a painted Blotling never directs its attacks toward Mickey, it is possible for Mickey to be hurt by the attacks if he gets in a painted Blotling's way while it's attacking something else. *Blotlings with red eyes are much more dangerous than green-eyed Blotlings. They first appear after you come back from the Jungle and return to Tortooga (if you ''didn't ''get Starkey to leave the Jungle: by not defeating all the Beetleworx and Spladooshes). All Red-eyed Blotlings are also in the final levels (including, "Inside the Blot"). * Apart from the Dropwing and Bloticle, the Blotlings' names all start with "S" Category:Enemies Category:Blotlings Category:Villains Category:Reformed villains Category:Antagonists Category:Blots